Under the Stars
by OkieBTRsen
Summary: All Carlos wants to do is dance with his boyfriend under the stars. Will he be able to? Cargan and a little Kames.


It was December at the Palmwoods, and even though there wasn't any snow on the ground, all of the residents were getting excited for a holiday tradition; the winter formal. Every day discussions could be heard about what they were going to wear or who they were going to take to the dance.

One person was especially excited, because it would be the first dance that he actually had a date. Carlos and Logan had been seeing each other for some time now, so Carlos was extremely excited to share a special night in public, with his boyfriend.

When he was alone in the apartment with Logan a week before the dance, Carlos decided to muster up the courage to speak the words he had been dying to say.

"Logan?" Carlos asked when they were snuggling on the orange couch together.

"Yes Carlos?" Logan responded, continuing to read his math book.

"Have you been thinking about the dance lately, because I know I have, and I was wondering if we…" Carlos stopped, because Logan had jumped up and was shaking his head in front of the now dumbfounded teen.

Logan began, pacing back and forth, "Carlos if you think we are going to the dance together, you are crazy!" panic was beginning to show across the intelligent teen's face, which made Carlos jump up and grab him; trying to stop his boyfriend from wearing a hole in the carpet.

"What's the matter Loagie? Why can't we go together?" Carlos asked, looking like a wounded puppy. "You are my boyfriend and I really want to dance with you under the stars."

Logan was looking at Carlos' adorable face, trying to figure out a way to explain to the sensitive teen what was wrong about them dancing in public together. "Carlos honey, I'm worried about what everyone else will think if they see us at the dance together. I'm sorry but I'm not ready to take our relationship public yet." Logan had to look away as he finished speaking, he could already see the tears welling up in the Latino's eyes.

Carlos pulled back from his boyfriend, unable to hide his emotions; he grabbed his helmet off the couch and went running for the bathroom. After he locked the door he could hear Logan calling to him from the other side, but Carlos was too upset to answer so he put his helmet on and sat alone in the shower.

"Carlos, I'm really sorry. I'm just afraid of you getting hurt by what the others might say about us." Logan was lying. He was really afraid of what everyone was going to think about him being gay. Until now he hadn't really thought about it, but the truth was it scared him to death.

All four boys were close, so no one had suspected anything was going on between himself and Carlos; except for maybe Kendall and James. Logan thought his relationship with Carlos was private. He wasn't sure what scared him the most about people knowing, but he knew he wasn't ready to tell the world he was in love with his best friend.

"I'm going to ask Camille to go with me as a friend!" Logan shouted through the door. "I think it would be best if you found someone else to go with too. I'm really sorry; I don't mean to hurt you!" Now Logan was walking away from the bathroom and out of the apartment. He didn't want to be standing there when Carlos emerged from the bathroom, puffy-eyed and still upset.

* * *

><p>Carlos sat in the shower and cried for what seemed like an eternity. How could Logan not want to go with him to the dance? Wasn't he good enough for him? Then a terrible thought occurred to Carlos, "I'm not smart enough for him." he said out loud to himself. This just made him more upset and he sat there crying for a while longer; unable to move or think of anything other than his own boyfriend thinking he was an idiot.<p>

After some time Carlos heard a knocking at the door. "Logan, I said I didn't want to talk to you!" Carlos shouted from the bathtub. Mrs. Knight opened the door a little and peeked into the dark room.

"Carlos, are you alright honey? Are you crying in here… in the dark?" Mrs. Knight asked sincerely.

"Yes, I was crying." Carlos pulled the shower curtain back; he could never lie. He could see Mrs. Knight now entering the bathroom and turning the light on. "I'm sad because Logan thinks I'm stupid."

Mrs. Knight put the lid of the toilet down and sat on it, she looked at Carlos with a concerned expression on her face. "Why do you think that?" she asked.

The emotional teen looked away from Mrs. Knight; knowing that his face was turning red. "Well, we just had a fight that's all."

"Carlos I don't think you are stupid and I don't think Logan does either. He just doesn't know how to express himself as well as you do." She responded, smiling a knowing smile. Mrs. Knight had a suspicion about why Carlos was upset. She heard the boys in their room, late at night, confessing their love for one another, and she figured Carlos' mood had something to do with the upcoming festivities. It helped that she had also seen Logan in the lobby asking Camille to the dance.

Carlos smiled a little smile now. "Do you really think that's the problem?" He asked desperately.

"Yes I do and I know some day he will come around and see things your way sweetheart. Some people just aren't as brave as others." Mrs. Knight leaned in and hugged the teen. "Now do you want me to make you some dinosaur chicken?" Carlos smiled back; excitedly shaking his head yes, and hopped out of tub.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the dance. Carlos decided to go even though he hadn't found anyone else to go with, mainly because he hadn't tried. As he entered the pool area, dressed in a blue button down shirt, purple tie, and dark blue pants; he was amazed at what he saw. The already beautiful courtyard had been transformed into a winter wonderland. There was fake snow blown everywhere, twinkling lights strung over the pool, and there was even a big snack table full of holiday cookies. The beautiful scene made him miss Logan even more.<p>

Carlos made a dash for the cookie table, when he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. Logan was standing there with his arm around Camille, the way Carlos wanted the attractive teen's arm to be around him; just seeing this moment between his boyfriend and another made him want to cry. He began to turn around and almost ran right into Kendall and Jo.

"Hey Carlos, how are you buddy? Did you find a date for tonight?" Kendall asked smiling at his friend and hitting him in the arm.

"No I didn't, but I decided to come and have fun anyway." Carlos responded trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

Jo looked at Carlos closely, "It doesn't seem like you are having fun. Would you like to dance with me?" she asked smiling at the upset Latino.

"Sure, that would be alright." Carlos responded a little disheartened, but then he thought it might make Logan jealous, so he perked up a bit. "Let's Go!" he said more enthusiastic this time.

Kendall looked a little upset by this, but he figured Carlos needed a dance more than he did right now. So he walked over to where James was sitting at a table decorated in silver and white, and sat down to watch the others.

Logan turned to see Carlos dancing with Jo. He was surprised that the sight of them together hurt as much as it did. He wasn't sure if Carlos was intentionally trying to make him jealous, or if that was just his own paranoia talking again.

Logan turned back to Camille, "Want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure!" Camille responded while dragging Logan over to the other dancing teens.

Now the two lovers were dancing with their respective partners side by side. Each teen was slowly dying inside watching the one they loved enjoying the music with another. At one point Carlos almost reached over and grabbed Logan's arm, but he resisted the urge, and felt even worse. When the song was finished, Carlos thanked Jo and sulked over to the snack table to drown his sorrows in cookies and punch.

Logan continued dancing with Camille, but she could tell his heart wasn't in it.

"Is there something wrong Logan?" she asked.

"Wrong, haha, why would you ask that?" Logan responded awkwardly. "I'm having a great time with you."

Camille didn't believe him. "Are you really? You seem to be distracted by something." She looked at Logan and followed his gaze to Carlos, who was standing at the buffet with a cookie in his mouth and one in each hand. Her eyes softened at the sight. "You know you should go talk to him." she said, turning Logan's face to meet hers.

"What do you mean? He looks fine." Logan said, knowing she didn't believe him. Camille could always tell when he was hiding something.

"No he doesn't, he looks crushed because the person he loves refuses to be seen with him." Camille was hissing through clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about? Carlos doesn't…and I certainly don't…haha." The teen was turning beat red and laughing nervously.

"Logan I know; I've known for a long time. Even when we were together I knew there was something different about you. If you love Carlos you should be with him; even here." she said spreading her arms out.

"Wait you knew? Never mind, I can't dance with him! Can you imagine what everyone else is going to think?" Logan was whispering now, worried someone might hear them. "What if they hate us after? Or make fun of us?"

"Is that more important than knowing you are hurting the one you love, and who loves you back?" Camille asked knowing she was starting to get to the intelligent teen.

"I guess not. Did you know Camille, you are an awesome friend." Logan leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, I know. Now go get your man!" She said pushing Logan in Carlos' direction.

Logan straightened his tie and headed toward the Latino, who was now drowning in a sea of punch. When he reached his boyfriend Logan stopped and coughed awkwardly. "Um may I have this dance?" he asked reaching his hand out.

Carlos looked at the hand in front of him. "But what if people see us?" He responded turning in disgust.

"I don't care. I love you, and I want to dance with you." Logan said flashing the smile he knew his partner couldn't resist.

Carlos turned, taking his lover's hand with a smile. They walked out to the dance floor hand in hand, and pulled each other close. Carlos got his wish as the perfect slow song began to play; he was dancing with his loving boyfriend under the stars. Both teens closed their eyes and swayed to the music, dancing to the rhythm and melting together into one cohesive unit.

It wasn't until the song changed that Logan opened his eyes; to his surprise no one was looking at them. Everyone was too wrapped up in their own dates to even realize that two boys were dancing together.

Logan tapped Carlos' shoulder and the Latino opened his eyes. "Hey let's go somewhere private." Logan said smiling deviously at his adorable companion. "I don't want anyone to see what is going to happen next." Carlos winked back at him knowingly and dragged the thinner teen off the dance floor and through the doors to the lobby.

James, who was dancing with his date, gave Kendall a knowing smile. Kendall responded with a lick of his lips. Soon the teens were excusing themselves to both of their female companions and rushing to the same doors their friends had just passed through. A mini-scream could be heard coming from somewhere in the lobby; no doubt caused by a pinch from Kendall.

"Oh those crazy boys!" Camille said laughing to Jo.


End file.
